Lab Rats Chat Room
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: The Lab Rats make an online chat room. (More characters than listed) I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Caitlyn Is Creepy

**I love these, and I've wanted to write one for a while.**

**Just so it's clear I'll put their chat names at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Thanks to fudgebrownieface for helping me with Adam's username.**

* * *

_**HI_IM_ADAM joined the chat**_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL joined the chat**_

_**SMART_DUDE joined the chat**_

**SMARTDUDE: **Hey guys I'm on chat now

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Finally. But why SMART_DUDE?

**SMART_DUDE: **Because I want people to know that I'm smart, but I'm still cool.

**HI_IM_ADAM: **...

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **...

**SMART_DUDE: **What?

**HI_IM_ADAM: **You're life is an emmbarassment

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Well at least you joined. I'm on here all the time talking with my friends

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Which friends?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Caitlyn mostly

_**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE joined the chat**_

**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE: **Hey Chasey

**SMART_DUDE: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

_**SMART_DUDE left the chat**_

**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE: **Where'd he go?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **He just jumped out a window

**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE: **...Hey Adam

**HI_IM_ADAM: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

_**HI_IM_ADAM left the chat**_

**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE: **Now where did HE go?

_**L_DOO joined the chat**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **He said to tell you that he's definitely not going to Fro Yo A Go Go. So you shouldn't look for him there, because he isn't there.

**L_DOO:** Who?

**SPEEDY_GIRL:** Adam, and didn't you say that you weren't gonna be L-doo anymore?

**L_DOO:** I did, but then I realized that it really suits me. And do you blaim him? Caitlyn is creepy!

**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE: **I'm still on her Leo.

**L_DOO: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**L_DOO left the chat**_

**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE: **Bree, if you'll excuse me I have to go destroy your brother.

_**PRETTY_PRINCESS_THAT_PEOPLE_LOVE left the chat**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Oh boy...This should be fun.

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **_Hey, Bree

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **MARCUS!?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **The one and only ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Don't you ;) me. YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **And?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Where are you?

**ANDROIDS_AE_AWESOME: **Look behind you

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **MARCUS!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **HA! Made you look ;)

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL left the chat**_

* * *

**There it is. The only reason I wrote this was because it gives me something to do when I'm bored or when I have writers block. So I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review telling me what you thought of it.**

**If you want you can tell me who you want to join the chat room. I will use everybody's ideas.**

**Toodles**


	2. Guy Chat

**Chapter 2 has arrived.**

**TheMichiganWriter: thanks**

**PurpleNicole531: He might be. You never know with Marcus**

* * *

_**L_DOO joined the chat**_

_**SMART_DUDE joined the chat**_

_**HI_IM_ADAM joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

**SMART_DUDE: **Okay I know who L_DOO and HI_IM_ADAM are, but who is ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME?

**ANDROIDS_ARE-AWESOME: **How many androids do you know?

**L_DOO: **MARCUS! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

_**L_DOO left the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **His loss

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Hey, Marcus! I bet you can't guess who I am.

**SMART_DUDE: **Really Adam?

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Shhh Chase. I don't want him to hear you.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **I already knew it was you Adam.

**HI_IM_ADAM: **You're good.

_**L_DOO joined the chat**_

**L_DOO: **Hey guys. Is Marcus gone?

**ANDROIDS _ARE_AWESOME: **Nope

**L_DOO: **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

_**L_DOO left the chat**_

_**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD joined the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Who is THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD?

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Marcus, come on! You're really good at this game! You should be able to figure it out!

**SMART_DUDE: **Spike?

**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD: **You got that right cupcake

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **HEY! That's my line!

**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD: **Not anymore robo boy

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Chase, your commando app is mean!

**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD: **Good. Then I did my job. Hey robo boy ;)

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Gross. Spike can you leave?

**SMART_DUDE: **Yeah, for once I actually agree with Marcus.

**HI_IM_ADAM: **...HI I'm Adam

**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD: **Chase, I can see why you're always calling him an idiot.

**HI_IM_ADAM: **You do? :'(

**SMART_DUDE: **Maybe

**HI_IM_ADAM:** :'(

_**HI_IM_ADAM left the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Good going Chase. You made Adam cry.

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD: **Looks like it's just you and me cupcake

**SMART_DUDE: **Nope. It's just you.

**S**_**MART_DUDE left the chat**_

**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD: **Ouch

_**THE_MANLY_SIDE_OF_A_NERD left the chat**_

* * *

_****Thanks to TheMichiganWriter for helping come up with Spike's username.****_


	3. School Friends

**Thank you to all the reviewers. I love seeing new reviews on my storys!**

**Thanks to TheMichiganWriter for Trent's username.**

* * *

_**L_DOO joined the chat**_

_**JANNELE_KITTY joined the chat**_

**L_DOO: **Why hello there Janelle ;)

**JANELLE_KITTY: **Hey Leo :)

_**HEY_OH joined the chat**_

**HEY_OH: **Sup Dooley

**L_DOO: **TRENT!? How fif you get onto our chat?

**HEY_OH: **I don't really know, but since your here...VIRTUAL WEDGIE TIME!

**L_DOO: **HEY!

**JANELLE_KITTY: **LOL Trent! :D

**HEY_OH: **JANELLE_KITTY ;)

**L_DOO: **Don't you ;) her!

**JANELLE_KITTY: **Leo, it's okay

_**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY joined the chat**_

**L_DOO: **You have got to be kidding me

**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY: **Hello epic fails

**JANELLE_KITTY: **And on that note I am leaving

_**JANELLE_KITTY jeft the chat**_

**HEY_OH: **Wait for me Janelle!

_**HEY_OH left the chat**_

**L_DOO: **HEY! And, really Principal Perry? Now I'm :'(

**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY; **You'll gert over it

_**HI_IM_ADAM joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

_**SMART_DUDE joined the chat**_

**L_DOO: **Why is Marcus here again?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Becasue you don't like it :P

**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY: **Where have you been Marcus?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Uh...Canada

**HI_IM_ADAM: **No you haven't Marcus. He got burried by his house when him and his dad tried to kill us. Oh, and he's my little brother :)

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **ADAM! And NO I'm not! We have the same dad, but you are not my brother.

**HI_IM_ADAM: **But I let you see my Incredible Edibles list

**SMART_DUDE: **Yeah, Marcus, that's a big honor in Adam landia

**L_DOO: **You should be happy Marcus

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **I don't see the big deal

**HI_IM_ADAM: **:'(

_**HI_IM_ADAM left the chat**_

**SMART_DUDE: **Nice going Marcus. You made Adam cry.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Aww man! I actually feel bad. Where's Adam?

_**HI_IM_ADAM joined tha chat **_

**HI_IM_ADAM: **I'm definitely not in the lab so don't look for me there

_**HI_IM_ADAM left the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **See ya

**SMART_DUDE: **We still on for chess later?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **You know it!

**L_DOO: **Since when are you two friends?

**SMART_DUDE: **Since yesterday when I found out that we both love chess. He may be cool, but he still has super intelligence which makes him a nerd like me :)

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Yes, but I don't show it off every chance I get. BTW, Leo look behind you

**L_DOO: **AAAAHHHHHH! What are you doing in my house!?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **That's why :) I gotta go find Adam. Chase you should come too, because I know for a fact that you didn't apologize to Adam yesterday

**SMART_DUDE: **How do you know that?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **You forgot to take down the cameras in the lab. And, btw, I saw you and your lovely date Moppy

**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Can you send me that?

**SMART_DUDE: **NO!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Too late :P

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

**SMART_DUDE: **MARCUS!

_**SMART_DUDE left the chat**_

**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY: **It's just me and you now Dooley

**L_DOO: **I am so out of here

_**L_DOO left the chat**_

**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY: **Don't worry Leo. I'll still be there in your nightmares...NO NO MITTENS DON'T TOUCH THAT!

_**I_AM_NOT_A_CRAZY_CAT_LADY left the chat**_

* * *

**There was the chapter.**

**Please send me ideas for chapters. Either review or PM. I will use all ideas.**

**Toodles**


	4. Pranking Bree

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I looked at it, and there were only six reviews. Then later FIFTEEN!**

**Fifteen reviews, seven favorites, and four follows on three chapters. That's gotta be a new record for me :) **

**I'm glad people are liking this story :)**

**This is the last chapter of the night, because I need to work on my other stories. No matter how much fun it is to write this story.**

**Thanks to PurpleNicole531 for the idea for this chapter.**

* * *

_**SMART_DUDE joined the chat**_

_**HI_IM_ADAM joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Chase have you seen my new hotdog costume?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Your what?

**SMART_DUDE: **His new hotdog costume that he bought from an old lady on the side of the street, and Bree took it to Canada.

**HI_IM_ADAM: **SHE WHAT!? We should prank her, and get her back.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **And how do you plan to do that?

**SMART_DUDE: **I think I have an idea, and it involves Marcus

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME:** Should I be scared?

**SMART_DUDE:** You're gonna prank Bree by flirting with her

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME:** Do I get a say in this?

**HI_IM_ADAM:** Nope

**SMART_DUDE:** Nope

**_SMART_DUDE has left the chat_**

_**HI_IM_ADAM has left the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Oh boy

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME has left the chat**_

_An hour later_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Sup girl ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **UGH! What do you want Marcus?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **I want you ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **gross!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Well that's rude

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Well so are you

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Hey, I'm only two years younger than you. There's no need to hate ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRI: **Why are you doing this?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **You have heard of Maree, right?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **What's that?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **MARcus and brEE. It's our ship name, and alot of people ship us together ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **EWWWWWWW! GROSS!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **There you go being rude again

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **I'll be back later

_**SPEEDY_GIRL left the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Guess it's just me now

_**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE joined the chat**_

_**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY joined the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Oh boy

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **It's your fault he left, and why did you pick that to be your username?

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **No it's your fault, and becasue it's true

_**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY left the chat**_

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **Well that was just rude

_**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAT_DOUGIE left the chat**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is like my favorite story that I've written.**

**I'm about to update Bree's Crush too, so be on the lookout for that :) I will post the new chapter right after this.**

**Toodles**


	5. Lab Rats Learn About Ships

**Sup peoples!**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Thanks! There will be more Maree in the story, be I'ma big Maree shipper too. SPARKLEKITTY NATION? I like it :)**

**WhereDaParty: I'm going to be using that idea. Probably in the next chapter.**

**Anyhoo, here's chapter 5. Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

_**HI_IM_ADAM joined the chat**_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL joined the chat**_

_**SMART_DUDE joned the chat**_

_**L_DOO joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Guys you will never believe what I just read

**SMART_DUDE: **Well, what is it?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Ships

**HI_IM_ADAM: **COOL! You read about botes!?

**L_DOO: **You spelled boat wrong, Adam

**SMART_DUDE: **Yeah, you did

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Bree, just tell us

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Ships are when people ship two people together. They come up with ship names for them

**SMART_DUDE: **What are ships? And why do people name them?

**L_DOO: **Relationships

**HI_IM_ADAM: **That could be why Chase doesn't know what they are

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **True dat Adam

**SMART_DUDE: **HEY! And, Marcus, when was your last girlfriend?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **I have an excuse. I was buried for over a year, and the time I wasn't I was busy trying to get you to my house.

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **He has a point. Now just be quiet, and let me tell you some of them.

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Fine

**L_DOO: **As long as there is one for me and Janelle

**SMART_DUDE: **Whatever

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Go right ahead Bree ;)

**L_DOO: **GROSS! Don't hit on my sister!

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Thank you _Marcus._ Anyways, there is Brase which is BRee and chASE.

**SMART_DUDE: **GROSS!

**HI_IM_ADAM: **What others are there?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **There's Brase, Maree, Bradam, Breo, Meo, Marse, Browen Janello, Dasha, and my favorite Choor.

**SMART_DUDE: **I know that Brase is you and me, whick is gross by the way, Maree is you and Marcus, Bradam is you and Adam, Breo is you and Leo Meo I'm guessing is Marcus and Leo, Marse I'm, again, guessing is me and Marcus, Browen is you and Owen, Janello is Janelle and Leo, and Dasha is Mr. Davenport and Tasha. But who is Choor?

**L_DOO: **YES! Janello forever!

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Glad you asked, Chase. Marcus?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Gladly ;) Choor is Chase and the floor. Get it? Becasue you end up on the ground so much. It's my favorite. Other than Maree of course.

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Still not hapening. I'm sticking with Browen, but I do enjoy Choor too.

**SMART_DUDE: **You have got to be kidding me

**HI_IM_ADAM: **BEST SHIP EVER!

_**SMART_DUDE left the chat**_

**L_DOO: **What's his problem?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **He probably left to go make out with the floor.

**HI_IM_ADAM:** Good one Marcus! OH! I just had an idea! What if I pushed Chase on the floor, took a picture of it, and then posted it with the caption CHOOR.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Want some help?

**L_DOO: **I'll even team up with Marcus to help out with that!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Bree?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Eh, why not, but no Maree.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **It'll happen eventually

**HI_IM_ADAM: **What are we waiting for then!?

_**HI_IM_ADAM left the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

_**L_DOO left the chat**_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL left the chat**_


	6. Three Words

**Hi! :) I am sooo sorry for not updating, but I just haven't gotten around to this story. But I'm back now, and I'm gonna try to update more often.**

**Sorry I can't answer the reviews right now, but I'm updating from my iPad. I will answer all of them next chapter.**

**DIsclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

_**HI_IM_ADAM joined the chat**_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL joined the chat**_

_**SMART_DUDE joined the chat**_

_**L_DOO joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

_**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE joined the chat**_

_**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY joined the chat**_

_**ANCHOR_LADY joined the chat**_

**SMART_DUDE: **Okay, everyone say three words that you think best describes yourself

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Bananas! Papayas! DOGS!

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **Amazing, awesome, Slylish

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **Amazinger, awesomer, and stylisher

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Pretty, funny, and fast

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Very pretty ;) Oh, and I'm, like in my username, AWESOME, cool, and adorable ;)

**ANCHOR_LADY: **Extreme emoticon hater

**L_DOO: **Glorious, awesome, and leader!

**SMART_DUDE: **Better than you

**L_DOO:**I could think of some words to describe Marcus

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **And they would be?

**L_DOO: **Annoying, evil, scary, eyebrow.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Seriously?

**L_DOO: **YUP! NA NA NA NA You can't catch me!

_**L_DOO left te chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **We'll see about that. He does know I have super speed right?

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **I'd better go make sure those two don't kill each other

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **I'd better come too. We are talking about the two most dangerous teenagers in the world.

_**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY left the chat**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL:** Two? But there are five of us that are bionic.

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **Are you guys bionic teenager who want to kill each other?

**SMART_DUDE: **Bionic teenagers? Yes. Want to kill each other? No.

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Absolutely not!

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Sometimes...But only Chase. Bree is fine

_**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE left the chat**_

_**ANCHOR_LADY: **_I'm gonna go help them too

_**ANCHOR_LADY**__**left the chat**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Did anyone else just hear that big crash from upstairs?

**SMART_DUDE: **Yeah...You don't think they'll _actually _kill each other, right?

**SPEEDY_GIRL:**...

**HI_IM_ADAM:**...

**SMART_DUDE: **Let's go

_**SMART_DUDE left the chat**_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL left the chat**_

_**HI_IM_ADAM left the chat**_

* * *

**If you have any ideas for future chapters either review or PM mr to let me know.**

**Toodles**


	7. Two Geniuses, And An Android,,,And Chase

**Here is the new chapter!**

**LrLover444: (chapte 5) Yeah, that's a good idea.**

**TheMichiganWriter: (chapter 5) Thanks (chapter 6) Thanks. It's coll that we're both homeschooled :)**

**HawaiianChick: (chapter 5) We all like different things, but I do like Brase too (chapter 6) Thanks :)**

**BillyUngerLover: (chapter 5) Yeah, poor Chase. Chase and the floor do have a pretty good relationship :)**

**ShyMusic: (chapter 5) Thanks! I've seen it before, and I thought it was funny. Yeah, he does :)**

**gg180000: (chapter 5) I only did some of them, but I might bring those up in another chapter :)**

**PurpleNicole531: (chapter 5) Yeah he is. Thanks! (chapter 6) That's an awesome idea! I'll definitely use that :)**

**GuestPerson: (chapter 5) Yeah, poor Chase :)**

**UrFriendTheNinja: (chapter 5) I thought Choor was really funny too. There will be more romance in future chapters. (chapter 6) Me too! Here's more for you :)**

**AAS: (chapter 5) Thanks! Yeah there are :)**

**iHeartMAREE3: (chapter 5) That will definitely be used! :)**

**xxrowanberglund: (chapter 5) Here you go :)**

**Guest: (chapter 5) You updates have arrived :)**

**shanzol: (chapter 5) I do too! :)**

**josh: (chapter 5) You should...I guess :)**

**RissA15: Yeah, Tasha's was one of my favorite parts of that chapter. I've been wanting to bring Eddy into it, but I need to come up with a name for him. Got any ideas? :)**

**tennisgirl77: Thank you :)**

**Mynameispretty: lol :)**

**Guest: Thanks for pointing that out for me :)**

**Guest: That's a good idea! Thanks :)**

**Now that I'm done with answering reviews it's time for the disclaimer. Marcus, will you please do it?**

**Marcus: Sure. ****Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes that you see.**

**Thank you, Marcus :)**

* * *

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

_**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY joined the chat**_

_**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE joined the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Where are Adam, Bree, and Chase?

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **Why? Don't you want to hang out with us?

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **We're awesome!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Sure you are...I'm gonna go now.

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **You stay on this chat, and talk to us, or you're grounded!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Meanie :P

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **Oh you did not just :P me!

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **Oh yes he did! Hey Marcus ;P

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Mr. Davenport that's just gross

_**SMART_DUDE joined the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Thank you Chase! Save me!

**SMART_DUDE: **From what?

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **Hey Chase ;P

**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE: **Sub bro ;P

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **THAT!

**SMART_DUDE: **AAAHHH! My eyes! Let's get out of here while we still can!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Let's go!

_**SMART_DUDE left the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **Well that hurt :(

_**DONNIE_IS_BETTER_THAN_DOUGIE left the chat**_

**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY: **And so did that :(

_**EVIL_UNCLE_DADDY left the chat**_

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short, but this has actually been written for a little over a month. I just kinda forgot to post it...Oopsy :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon...I hope.**

**Well, I have to go to dance now, but I wanted to get this posted before I left.**

**Toodles**


	8. A Jealous Android

**Hey everyone! I thought it was time I update, so here it is!**

**TheMichaginWriter: Thanks! :)**

**PurpleNicoke531: Thanks! Yeah, they are :)**

**RissA15: Thanks for the ideas. Thanks! :)**

**Mynameispretty: Here's the update! :)**

**UrFriendThenNinja: I usually do Ballet/Tap/Jazz, because my dance studio has those three together, but I've been wanting to start clogging as well. Being weird is fine. I do it all the time. Here's your update! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks! :)**

**LRLover: I'll try to get her in a chapter soon :)**

**Leo Corp: Here's your update :)**

**TKDP: (Chapter 3) I like writing Principal Perry (Chapter 4) Thanks! (Chapter 5) Thanks. Yeah, poor Dougie (Chapter 6) ANCHOR_LADY is Tasha (Chapter 7) I might do that. If I do, and I need help with usernames, I'll ask you :)**

**The idea for this chapter came from PurpleNicole531.**

**Dougie, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Douglas: Don't call me Dougie!**

**I'll call you whatever I want to call you. Now just do the disclaimer already!**

**Douglas: Fine. PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats, or any of the characters she uses. She, and some other authors, came up with the usernames, and PurpleNicole531 came up with the idea for this chapter. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes...Happy?**

**Very :) Enjoy the chapter!...Unless you don't enjoy it...Eh, I'll just stop talking now, and let you guys read. **

* * *

**_ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat_**

**_SPEEDY_GIRL joined the chat_**

**_ARTIST_OF_TOMORROW joined the chat_**

**_BREES_LITTLE_DECIMAL_POINT joined the chat_**

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Bree, who are they?!

**ARTIST_OF_TOMORROW: **My name is Owen, but I like to think of names as just...

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **NOBODY CARES! Who's the other dude!? And he better be talking about a different Bree!

**BREES_LITTLE_DECIMAL_POINT: **My name is Ethan. I was Bree's first boyfriend ever.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **He was your what!?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Yup. We had chemistry together.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **YOU WHAT!?

_**EMOTICON_OF_DA_HOUSE joined the chat**_

**EMOTICON_OF_DA_HOUSE: **Sounds like someone's jealous

**ARTIST_OF_TOMORROW: **Why would you be jealous when I'M her current boyfriend?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **YOU'RE HER WHAT!?

**EMOTICON_OF_DA_HOUSE: **FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Eddy, you're not helping.

**EMOTICON_OF_DA_HOUSE: **I wasn't trying to :P

_**EMOTICON_OF_DA_HOUSE left the chat**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Owen, you're not my boyfriend anymore.

**ARTIST_OF_TOMORROW: **I'm not? How come?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Sorry, Owen, but you're just not my type.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Am I?

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Not another word from you, Marcus.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Sorry, Cupcake ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **What did I say?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Sorry, Cupcake ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Do I have to deactivate you?

**ARTIST_OF_TOMORROW: **I'm all for that!

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Shut it, Owen!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Don't make me laser you!

_**ARTIST_OF_TOMORROW left the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **I think we scared him, Cupcake ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **UGH! If I go on _one _date with you, will you go away!?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Pick you up at eight ;)

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **What did I just get myself into?

**_SPEEDY_GIRL left the chat_**

* * *

**So, that was the chapter! :) Thanks to RissA15 for Eddy's username.**

**Well, I'm off to get some dinner now so-...Wait, I can just have Douglas make me something to eat...DOUGIE!**

**Douglas: What?**

**Make me something to eat, please.**

**Douglas: No**

**I guess I can just tell Donald about the time you took his helicopter-**

**Douglas: OKAY!**

**Good :)**

**Toodles**


	9. A Couples Thing

**Here's a new chapter you you guys! **

**TheMichaginWriter: Thanks. That's what I was hoping for. :)**

**PurpleNicole531: Your welcome. Thanks! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks. Yeah, poor Marcus. :)**

**Tennisgirl77: Thanks! :)**

**TKDP: Thanks! If I add the Mighty Med characters, I'l; definitely use some of those ideas. :)**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Yes! Maree is happening! Thanks! :)**

**Mynameispretty: Yeah, thanks! :)**

**Leo Corp: Thanks! I am? Cool! Thanks, and here's the new chapter! :)**

**Arya Scarlett 14: (chapter 4) Yeah, it felt like a good username for him. (chapter 8) Thanks! :)**

**RomanBlack27: Well then I'll say something...HI! :)**

**Guest: I might have them talk about their date more in other chapters. :)**

**LovingInfinity: Thanks! :)**

**Guest: Here you go! :)**

**Well then, now that the shout Outs are done...MARCUS!**

**Marcus: What?**

**Can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Marcus: Sure.**

**Marcus: Disclaimer-PrincessSparkleKitty does not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize.**

**Good. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**SPEEDY_GIRL joined the chat**_

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME joined the chat**_

_**SMART_DUDE joined the chat**_

_**L_DOO joined the chat**_

_**HI_IM_ADAM_JOINED THE CHAT**_

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Hey guys! :)

**SMART_DUDE**: Why are you so happy?

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME:** Maybe because we had the best date ever yesterday.

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **I have to admit that it was pretty fantastic! :)

**L_DOO: **NO! Bree, you cannot date...THAT THING!

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **I'm not a 'thing', Leo.

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **Well, maybe, but you're my thing :)

**ANDROIDS-ARE_AWESOME: **Thanks, cupcake ;)

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **;)

**SMART_DUDE: **I don't need to watch this!

_**SMART_DUDE left the chat**_

**L_DOO: **I'm right behind you!

_**L_DOO left the chat**_

**HI_IM_ADAM: **Well, I think you guys make a cute couple.

**SPEEDY_GIRL: **We're not a couple, Adam.

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **We're not?

**HI_IM_ADAM: **This looks like a couples thing, so...

_**HI_IM_ADAM left the chat**_

_**SPEEDY_GIRL: **_No...Not yet ;)

_**SPEEDY_GIRL left the chat**_

**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME: **Meow ;)

_**ANDROIDS_ARE_AWESOME left the chat**_

* * *

**Short, but it's almost-...It _is _after 2 am right now, and...I don't even know why I'm still awake right now...Is it just me, or do bedrooms and houses get scarier at night when you're the only one awake?...**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**Toodles**


End file.
